


You Can Certainly Try

by pippen2112



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Fjord (Critical Role), Caleb and Jester can be little shits when they want to be, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Canon Compliant, Communication, Competition, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Strap-Ons, Teasing, and Fjord gets stuck in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: “You know, Cay-leb,” Jester says, tilting her head back to address him a little better, “I bet I can make Fjord come before you can.”“Gods, Jess,” Fjord says, his voice half strangled as he glances around the room. Thankfully, none of the other patrons of the Leaky Tap pay them any mind. Still, his cheeks heat up. Jester is loud on a good day, and when she wants to, her voice can carry clear across a crowded room.She beams at him, nudging his inner thigh with her foot. “See, even Fjord agrees with me.”“I wouldn’t say I’m agreeing with you,” Fjord replies, his eyes on the crowd, ready to relocate this conversation if anyone starts looking their way.“Smart man,” Caleb comments, still nose deep in his book.Jester balks, her head snapping back and forth between the two of them. “Oh? You think you can do better?”





	You Can Certainly Try

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the CritGoals discord is to blame for this one. Enormous shout outs to Bunce and Erica for beta-reading for me.
> 
> This fic came from the prompts "competition," "strap-on/pegging," and "begging/dirty talk." If I missed any tags, please let me know!
> 
> Edit: I modified the ending a bit and added a summary (cuz I'm fuckin' dumb, yo)

“You know,” Jester says one night after dinner, long after the rest of the Mighty Nein has splintered off into their own groups. She’s currently draped against Caleb’s side, her feet in Fjord’s lap while Fjord is mending a hole in his spare shirt. For the most part, it’s been Fjord and Jester talking, Caleb mostly absorbed by his spell book but now and again adding a stray comment. But when Fjord looks at Jester now, there’s a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, something that spells great and terrible things for anyone and everyone in the immediate area. “You know, Cay-leb,” she repeats, tilting her head back to address him a little better, “I bet I can make Fjord come before you can.”

“Gods, Jess,” Fjord says, his voice half strangled as he glances around the room. Thankfully, none of the other patrons of the Leaky Tap pay them any mind. Still, his cheeks heat up. Jester is loud on a good day, and when she wants to, her voice can carry clear across a crowded room. 

She beams at him, nudging his inner thigh with her foot. “See, even Fjord agrees with me.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m agreeing with you,” Fjord replies, his eyes on the crowd, ready to relocate this conversation if anyone starts looking their way. 

“Smart man,” Caleb comments, still nose deep in his book.

Jester balks, her head snapping back and forth between the two of them. “Oh? You think you can do better?”

Shrugging, Caleb goes on. “I didn’t say that, but I also have sufficient experience in the matter and a fair sense of what he likes and dislikes.”

Fjord goes stock still, barely brave enough to breathe. Caleb’s just stating the facts, but sometimes Jester can take it as a jab against her own relative inexperience—not that Fjord’s much farther along than her. And Caleb, well, he doesn’t talk about his past much, not if he can help it, but he’s got a quiet confidence in the bedroom that only comes when you’ve put in the time and learned.

But Jester doesn’t look upset. If anything, there’s something different to the twist of her smile, and it makes heat pool in his gut. “Yeah, but I’m really good at it,” she says with a grin. “Remember that time I got him off with just two fingers up his butt.”

“My two fingers,” Caleb retorts, still trying to read.

“Yeah, but I worked him up and talked him through it. He was practically begging by the end there.”

And Fjord drops his head into his hands. “If we’re gonna continue on this subject, can we take this conversation upstairs?” he asks.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Fjord,” Jester says, idly kneading his thigh with her feet. “It was really hot!”

His cock pulses at the memory. Thankfully, it’s still tucked away in his armor, but he feels it nonetheless and nips at his palm to silence a groan. “This ain’t exactly polite conversation,” he says, shooting looks at the surrounding tables.

“So? Technically, they don’t have to listen. Technically.”

Sighing, Fjord runs his hands down his face and sends a quiet prayer to any gods listening that his partners will, maybe just this once, let it go. Is that so much to ask? “Can we just not talk about this now? Please?”

Jester cocks her head to the side, her lavender eyes scanning over him, assessing. “What’s the matter, Fjord?” she asks, her voice turned soft and sweet. “Do you think I can’t?” She bats her eyes and pouts just a little, and his heart wrenches.

Fuck, that’s not fair. And over her shoulder, he can see Caleb shooting him a consoling grin. They’ve both been on the receiving end Jester’s puppy-dog eyes, and she’s merciless with them when she wants something. “You can certainly try, sweetheart,” he replies, laying on a little extra charm to appease her. She smiles a little, satisfied, and then Fjord opens his dumb fuckin’ mouth and ruins the peace. “But it’s been a damn long time since I’ve begged for anything, and I don’t think that’ll be changing anytime soon.”

Fjord turns back to his mending. He’s halfway through stitching up another tear when he realizes he can’t hear Jester and Caleb over the din of the tavern. At first he thinks nothing of it until he hears the quiet thud of a book closing and looks up. Jester gapes at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed and her mouth pursed in a tight line of concentration. Over her shoulder, he sees Caleb putting away his spell book, shooting him a raised brow and a wry little grin.

Before Fjord can question what’s happening, Jester leans back against Caleb and stage-whispers, “I bet we could make him beg for it.”

Oh, fuck. He knows that tone. 

“I’m sure we could,” Caleb says, craning around and pecking Jester on the cheek before he murmurs at her ear, “but I could make him beg first.”

Fjord gulps.

#

The last three days have been... well, not hellish, exactly, but he's had better. In addition to clearing rogue beasts out of the sewer systems and maintaining peace amongst the Mighty Nein—and that is a full time job with how frequently Beau and Molly are at each other's throats—he's had to deal with Caleb and Jester.

Normally when they're on a job, at least Caleb is all focus and hard work while Jester flirts during the downtime. But this job, it feels like they couldn’t go ten minutes without a sly glance or a lingering touch or a cozy little turn of phrase that left heat churning in his gut and his cock thick and heavy between his legs. And with the close confines of the sewers, he hasn’t exactly been able to run off into the bushes to take care of himself. Fjord's been not-so-slowly losing his mind, but the job's done, and everyone's pockets are flush from their efforts. 

After an afternoon at the Steam’s Respite scrubbing off and soaking away the stink of sewage, they are back in the Leaky Tap for the evening, and Fjord can't wait for a full night's rest in an actual bed. With dinner eaten and the party broken for the evening, Fjord sighs into his tankard. Finally, a little peace.

Suddenly, there’s a buzz at the back of his mind and Caleb's voice echoes around him. " _Barchen_ , when you're ready, would you mind coming upstairs? Jester and I are in my room."

If Fjord nearly chokes on his ale, well, no one's around to see his foible. Coughing to clear his throat, he replies, "Be right up." Then he chugs the last of his drink, leaves a few copper pieces for Wessik, and briskly strolls upstairs.

He knocks quickly to announce himself before he enters the simple inn room. There’s a fire burning in the hearth, something Fjord’s ever grateful to see. He closes the door behind him and latches it before turning toward the room. Caleb and Jester are already curled up on the bed, her corset and armor already removed, his coat, components and books carefully stacked on one of the night stands, well within reach.

For a moment, they don’t acknowledge his entrance, so he gives himself leave to watch them. Jester’s laying back in the bed with her back up against the headboard, Caleb reclined against her chest, his head turned away from the door. She traces idle patterns along Caleb’s chest, giggling whenever he shivers against her. Heart fluttering at the sight of them, Fjord leans back against the door, the ensuing creak loud enough to jar them from their whispers. “Oh, don’t mind me,” he says faux-casually, crossing his arms and settling in like he’s getting comfortable. “I’ll just wait here till your done sharing secrets.”

Caleb huffs out a laugh, and Jester rolls her eyes and extends a grabby hand toward him. “You should come over here, silly. We’re much prettier up close.”

As he steps forward, Caleb mutters something Fjord can’t quite hear, for which Jester pinches him. He hisses out a curse and rubs the spot on his waist. “Stop being mean to my favorite wizard,” Jester says, a thin veneer of sweetness masking her severity.

“ _Ja, ja_ ,” Caleb replies, flushing. “ _Ich entschuldige mich._ ”

She kisses the crown of his head. “You are forgiven.”

Fjord grins, reaching for the buckles on his armor as he approaches the bedside. He’s definitely overdressed.

“A moment,” Caleb says, stalling Fjord from undressed. He crawls out of Jester’s embrace, sits at the bedside, and pats the mattress beside him, his eyes flitting expectantly to Fjord. Brow furrowed, Fjord sits as he’s bidden, pressed flush against Caleb’s side. Only seconds later, cool arms encircle his waist, and Jester hooks her chin over his shoulder. He shivers, less from the temperature, more from the closeness of his partners, from the curiosity skittering under his skin. Usually it’s a clash of bodies and limbs, the three of them working to get closer and closer. They only really sit down to talk if—

Jester strokes a hand down his side, surprising enough to make him jump. She kisses the shell of his ear and murmurs, “You’re tense.”

Before Fjord can reply, Caleb presses against him. “Do not worry, Fjord. We’re not going to bite.”

That’s a shame. Jester’s cute when she gets—

“Speak for yourself,” she sasses, letting her fangs scrape against his skin. Fjord shivers, his blood thrumming.

Caleb clears his throat and goes on, “We’d like, if you are amenable, to maybe play a game tonight. If you’re comfortable.”

Fjord frowns. Since its the first night they’ve had any privacy in a while, he was hoping they’d have sex. Especially after all the teasing during the mission. But if they wanna play a game… Maybe the game won’t take too long. “What, um, what’s the game?”

“We want to see who can make you beg first,” Jester blurts, a little too loud for how close she is to his ear, but given the excitement vibrating in her voice, he can’t blame her too much.

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Caleb says, the corner of his mouth twitching into a grin, “but in essence, yes. We’d like to make you beg us to fuck you and make you come.”

Fjord’s cheeks burn at the implication. He shakes his head and tries to drag his brain into the present situation. “What’re you thinkin’ that’ll entail?” he says, tripping over his words.

Giggling against his ear, Jester presses closer, her hands drifting down his sides. “Well, I wanted to just jump you when you walked in and see who got you on your knees first, but _Cay-leb_ insists we do this scientifically.” When she reaches his hips, Jester digs in her fingertips and kneads gently. “So together, we’ll kiss you and take off all your armor and make sure you’re spread out and comfortable. Then, we’ll each get five minutes on our own with you, and we’ll touch you, and tease you, and make you feel so very good, back and forth until you plead for mercy.”

While that’s not the usual way he wants to spend an evening, that… doesn’t sound too bad, actually. Admittedly, Fjord’s never had a relationship last long enough for someone to want to make an evening all about… But that can’t be right, can it? Swallowing hard, Fjord asks, “And, um, and what happens if I…” His voice cracks and turns thin and reedy. “What if I don’t beg?”

Caleb reaches out and wraps a delicate hand around Fjord’s knee, massaging along Fjord’s inseam and leaving Fjord twitching. “Then,” Caleb says, his words gravelly and resonant, “I suppose you don’t get to come tonight.”

All at once, his throat constricts and want pulses low in his stomach. Fjord drops his head forward and twines his hands together in his lap, considering. On the one hand, he’s got his pride to consider, and he hasn’t begged since he was a chubby little orc pup who didn’t know how to defend himself. On the other hand, he trusts Caleb and Jester. Sure, sometimes they may get competitive over seemingly arbitrary things, but Fjord does his best to not take sides whenever these moods strike them. They clearly have a goal and a plan in mind, and after the last three days, he could really use some stress relief. Giving his hands one last wring, Fjord clears his throat again and nods. “Okay, yeah. Let’s…” He blows out his cheeks and exhales, steadying himself. “Let’s give this a shot.”

Between one breath and the next, Caleb and Jester are on him. Jester giggles against his neck as her hands find the buckles on his armor. Caleb shifts on the bed, crawling halfway into Fjord’s lap as he presses their lips together. Fjord hums into the kiss, and before he can blink, there are hands everywhere, working off his armor and clothes and mouths nibbling and teasing at his skin. His head tips back, an unconscious groan spilling out of him. He always forgets what it’s like having Jester and Caleb focused in on him. It’s as wonderful as it is overwhelming.

By the time he gets in his mind to try touching and teasing back, Jester is dragging him farther onto the bed and pushing him onto his back. Her eyes glimmer with mischievous intent as she pushes a stray lock behind her ear and starts to straddle him. Just before she can sink down and grind their hips together, Caleb appears over her shoulder and catches Jester around the waist. She stops, glancing back at him and batting her eyes. “Oh, did you want to go first, Cay-leb?” she asks, rolling back into his touch. “I didn’t hear you say “dibs” or anything.”

“We said we’d be thorough, Jester,” Caleb says, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin at her shoulder. “Boulder, parchment, shears.”

“Fine, fine,” Jesters replies in pseudo exasperation. As she starts to dismount him, she looks to Fjord and grins, “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back.”

As they squabble over deciding who gets to go first, Fjord collapses back into the mattress and does his best to catch his breath. Already he’s blushing from head to toe, and his cock is laying heavy against his thigh, heavier than normal and the night’s only just begun. He gulps hard and takes a deep breath to calm himself. He’s got this. He’s _totally_ got this.

#

He absolutely doesn’t “got this.” From round one, Fjord’s so far out of his depth, he can’t even see the surface. He wanted a night of relief, but he can’t remember ever being this tightly wound. Ever. But Jester and Caleb play for keeps, and when they set their minds to a task, there’s no talking them out of it.

For the better part of an hour now, they’ve gone back and forth, doing their damnedest to rile him up and overwhelm him. Fjord does his best to just lay there and keep quiet as they… as Jester and Caleb play with him, which is not something he ever thought he’d experience.

The first round, Caleb crouches over him and teases all his most sensitive places—just below his ears, his nipples, the inside of his thighs—pointed attacks aimed to turn Fjord into a squirming mess. Then Jester crashes over him like a tidal wave, slow building and utterly devastating as she spreads her cool hands over every inch of his skin and whispers dirty promises into his collarbones.

Caleb settling between his legs, sucking him down a little too vigorously, choking himself before laving Fjord’s sack and gazing up at him, his crystal blue eyes dark with want and unblinking. (He’s always weak for eye contact.)

Jester swallowing him to the root, humming and bobbing her head and even working a finger into him while Caleb wasn’t watching. (He smothered a laugh when Caleb caught on and made her remove it.)

Caleb pushing those long, fine fingers into him, hooking into that nerve cluster inside him until Fjord was slack-jawed and seeing stars. Eyeing him up and down and rasping out a string of filth that left even Jester gasping. (His toes curl against the bedding and his heart pounds in his chest for more, more, _more_.)

Jester dragging her nails down his chest, circling his rim with the tip of her tail, offering him everything he could ever dream of but only if he asks. (He bites his lip bloody, but he manages to stop himself from begging. _Barely._ But _damn,_ is it a tempting offer.)

Through it all, Fjord holds himself together, but with each ensuing round, tension mounts in his stomach, a sick feeling he can’t quite shake. It’s a treat being the center of attention, but there’s something needling at the back of his mind. Something beyond the build-up of arousal that’s keeping him on edge. He can’t quite name it, but it’s there, swelling in the empty places of his mind in the space between rounds.

As soon as Fjord’s caught his breath after Jester’s eerily effective teasing, Caleb climbs back onto the bed and settles between Fjord’s legs. He slicks himself with oil and lets his dick rest along Fjord’s ass. “Ready for me, barchen?”

Cheeks burning, Fjord nods, praying his voice doesn’t waver. “Yeah, sure. Let’s do this.” He’s not sure, but he thinks he’s successful.

Chuckling quietly, Caleb lines up and thrusts into him, a long, relentless push that leaves Fjord breathless. Caleb bottoms out, his hips pressed flush to Fjord’s ass, and Fjord exhales shakily, forcing himself to relax. Eyes squeezed shut, Fjord feels himself flutter around Caleb, clenching sporadically. Caleb bucks forward and mutters a quiet “ _scheisse._ ”

“Oh, what’s the matter, Caleb?” Jester coos from her perch beside the bed. “You look like you’re the one who’s about to start begging.”

Caleb blushes pink, his brow creased even as his hips start moving on their own. Driving into Fjord fast and hard, ripples of pleasure sparking through Fjord at each thrust. Fjord’s legs clamp around Caleb’s hips, unsure if he’s trying to slow him down or urge him faster. Caleb buckles forward, hovering over Fjord and pressing his face into the crook of Fjord’s neck. Before he can stop himself, Fjord wraps his arms around Caleb and gasps into his ear, “I’ve got you, sweetheart. It’s okay, I got you.”

With a soft whine smothered in Fjord’s shoulder, Caleb fucks him hard and fast, cock twitching and warmth bursting inside him. Eyes wide, Fjord glances to Jester gaping and back, but Caleb doesn’t stop, not until his cock has gone soft and Fjord’s the one clinging to him, writhing under him and biting back a plea for a hand, a mouth, anything to push him over the edge. And even then, Caleb pulls back onto his hands and knees and pushes three fingers back into Fjord, prodding his prostate mercilessly. His back bows, and he fists his hands in the sheets. By the time Jester calls time, Fjord’s vision is blurry and his chest is tight and he’s close. Perilously close. And when Caleb removes his fingers and retreats from the bed, Fjord lets out a wordless whine.

“Wow, that was…” Jester trails off, her words low and lilting and full with want. “I didn’t think you had that in you, Caleb.” Fjord lolls his head to the side and blinks until he catches Jester’s smug smirk as she straps a harness over her hips. “Too bad you can’t get it up again.”

A pang resonates in Fjord’s chest, that nameless feeling seizing tight around his lungs. Caleb huffs as he sidles up into Jester space and tips her chin up to meet his gaze. “I don’t know. The pair of you are stunning together. With a fine display, I think I can manage.”

Jester goes onto her tiptoes and murmurs against his lips, “I don’t think that will be necessary, but you can certainly try.”

His chest draws tighter, but before he can reply, Jester’s between his legs, one hand toying with his entrance while the other lubes her strap-on. Seated tight against her cunt and clit, the dildo is tapered at the tip and has gentle ridges along the length and is a shocking shade of pink. His mouth dips open at the sight of it, and his cheeks flush a little, subconsciously judging his own dick against Jester’s. “Shit, Jess,” Fjord mumbles, tripping over his words as he tries to prop himself up on his elbows. “That’s, uh…”

Smirking up at him, Jester shuffles forward and hooks one of his legs over her shoulders. “Don’t worry, Fjord. It’ll fit.”

And come hell or high water, it does. Jester sinks into him nice and slow, and her cock spreads him wider and wider, punching the breathe out of him when she settles deep into him. She strokes her hands up and down his sides, grinning. “Oh, look at you, taking me so well,” she says, her tail trailing down his chest before coiling tight around the base of his dick. He bucks into the pressure, but she doesn’t budge. “So ready for everything we throw at you. You’re doing so good for us.”

Stifling a moan, Fjord rocks down in counterpoint to Jester’s mounting thrusts. She hovers over him, kissing along his calf and cooing at his every reaction. He throws his left arm over his face, half-hiding from the stimuli, his right hand balled at his side to stop himself from reaching down and touching himself. Not yet. Not until he begs. And he’s not gonna beg. He’s _not._

“Oh, Fjord, don’t hide your pretty face,” she says, leaning down over him. The angle changes and suddenly those ridges are rolling over all his sensitive places. He keens, biting his forearm to silence his cry. Laughing, Jester leans down and whispers in his ear, “You should see Caleb right now. He’s watching you with those big lovely eyes, trying so hard to get hard again so he can keep making you feel good.” She toys with the come oozing from his hole. “Just like you made him feel good.”

“Fuck,” he gasps, his back arching as Jester tightens her tail around him. Trembling, Fjord squeezes his eyes shut.

“You like making us feel good, don’t you?” Jester goes on. “Like it when you make us so happy we can’t contain ourselves. And I think you know what would make us so. So. Happy.” She punctuates each of the last three words with a thrust.

He pulls an arm back just far enough to glance at her. “Me beggin’?”

She nods. “I bet you’re even prettier when you beg. All blushy and needy and eager. You know, you could give it a try.”

“Jester,” Caleb says sternly.

“Not for real, obviously,” she adds. “But just a quick little “please” for me. You might even like it. And then after, you can beg for real, and I can make you come, and we’ll know you like me best. You should just give it a try, Fjord.”

His chest constricts almost painfully, his breath sticking in his chest as his stomach roils. Now he knows that uncomfortable feeling at the back of his mind. It’s the unease of being put in the middle, being made to choose between his partners when all he wants to do is wrap them both in his arms and never let go. This evening has been fun, but it’s because both Caleb and Jester are there. Both of them. In his head, it’s both of them or nothing.

“Time,” Caleb call from the bedside chair, his voice low and heavy and sounding far away.

Jester huffs. “You know, Cay-leb,” she teases, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re cheating. It feels like every time we change off, my turn gets short and shorter.”

“ _Nein,_ it feels like ages for me as well.”

Slowly, Jester starts to pull back, easing the strap-on out of him, but before she can withdraw fully, Fjord whimpers and wraps his free leg around her waist. Holds her still because no, no, no, he’s not ready to let go. He needs to be full and heavy and aching and feel her pressed against him.

“Fjord?” Jester whispers, jolting him from his thoughts. He looks up at her and finds concern wrinkling around her wide lavender eyes. “Fjord, are you alright?”

“Don’t…” he trails off, his words coming out frail and weak. “Not yet.”

Jester doesn’t pull any further from him, but she leans back down, folds her arms, and props herself up on his chest. “You know how to get what you want, Fjord. You know the magic words. You just need to…” she trails off, giggling. “Well, you know.”

He does know, but he can’t bring himself to. All he has to do is ask, and she’ll fuck him hard and fast until he comes for her. His cock twitches, but deep down, that’s not what he—

She rises again and starts to pull out.

Fjord moves without realizing, tensing his legs tight around her and reaching forward to stop her. A small, rebellious part of him knows it’s futile, that Jester is so much stronger than him, that she could break from his grapple so easily and pin him to the mattress and tell him he’ll have to be punished for that. A shudder runs up his spine just imagining what kind of punishment she’d devise.

“ _Barchen_?”

Caleb’s hovering at the bedside, skinny and flushed and beautiful. There’s a wrinkle between his eyebrows, concern softening his features.

Both of them are here, close enough to touch. Fjord curls one hand around Jester’s wrist, slides the other up Caleb’s thigh to settle at his hip. Eyes squeezed shut against a surge of emotion, Fjord whispers, “Don’t make me take sides. Please.”

Jester gasps, her tail going slack as she takes Fjord’s hand in hers and squeezes. “Oh, no no! We didn’t mean it like that Fjord. We thought it’d be a fun little game. We didn’t mean…”

As Fjord clings to her, the bed dips beside him, and a firm warm hand runs through his hair. “We are sorry, Fjord. To cause you stress was not our intent.” Caleb leans down and kisses his forehead, murmuring, “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” he replies, shaking his head. “I just want you both.” He hesitates before adding, “…If that’s alright.”

“Of course it’s alright,” Caleb says gently, and Fjord lets out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. It whooshes out of him along with a quiet high whine.

“I don’t know, Caleb,” Jester says quietly. “Your cinnamon stick is still looking a little droopy.”

Before answering, Caleb shuffles farther onto the bed, moving Fjord’s head and shoulders onto his lap. “Then I suggest you fuck him well enough for the both of us, _ja_?”

Fjord groans and presses his face into Caleb’s leg, mouthing at the skin and crying out as Jester sinks back into him fully. She picks up speed quickly, throwing all her strength into every thrust. Caleb keeps one hand half-curled in Fjord’s hair while the other roams up and down his chest, teasing his nipples and dragging scratches up his stomach. Fjord can only cling to them and whimper, the words slipping past his lips. “Jess, Cay, _please_!”

Thrusts stuttering, Jester moans. “Please, what?” she prompts, grinding into him and leaving sparks of bliss in her wake.

“Please, gods, make me come!”

Caleb hums over him and then two hands squeezes tight around his dripping dick. He bucks into the pressure, savoring the contrasting sensations around him: warm and cold, rough and smooth. Tears stream from his eyes as Fjord bites into Caleb’s thigh, silencing his scream as they push him over the edge. Together.

As Jester carefully pulls out of him, Fjord comes to, his muscles twitching and his vision slowly returning. He reaches toward her, but she bats his hand away. “I’ll be right back,” she says as she clambors off the bed, unstrapping her harness as she goes.

Before Fjord can prop himself up to follow her, Caleb cups his cheek, quietly wiping away the tearstain with his thumb. “Rest, Fjord. Let us take care of you a little while longer.”

His throat constricts, and fresh tears blur his vision. There’s another emotion swelling up inside him, something he’s knows but he’s not ready to name. Instead he turns his face into Caleb’s thigh and kisses the mark he left behind. “Sorry ‘bout this. I’m sure Jester’ll fix it if you ask,” he mumbles half-heartedly.

With the hand still pressed into Fjord’s hair, Caleb massages his scalp. He feels Caleb shift under him before he feels warm breath against his ear. “ _Nein,_ we all like it when you leave marks.”

“They’re pretty great,” Jester comments as she returns to the bed, a rag and a basin of water in her hands. She noses Fjord aside to lick along the fresh mark, then starts wiping them all clean. It’s a cool balm to his flushed skin.

As soon as the basin is out of the way, they shuffle around in bed, Fjord flat on his back with Caleb curled up against his side and Jester sprawled over his chest, her tail curling around Caleb’s waist. Warm and cool. Rough and smooth. Breathing evenly and hearts beating against his own and together in his arms. With a small grin, Fjord holds them tight and mumbles, "Can we just stay like this forever?".

Jester hums in agreement and Caleb lets out a tired little chortle. "Well, we can certainly try."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This fic was so much fun to write, and I even rolled performance checks for Fjord, Jester, and Caleb throughout the competition. 
> 
> For the blowjob round, Caleb rolled a 2 and choked himself while Jester rolled an 18. For the fingering round, Caleb rolled a 19 against Fjord's 4. And then Caleb rolled a natural 1 when he started fucking Fjord and came early. Otherwise the plan after Fjord had his emotional moment was for Caleb to fuck Jester while Jester fucked Fjord until Fjord and Caleb both came and then Jester was gonna sit on Fjord's face so he could clean her up/make her come. But it seems even in fic Caleb has a habit of throwing off all plans.
> 
> Questions, comments, and concrit welcome!


End file.
